Dream On
Dream On is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Degrassi High, and the forty-sixth episode overall of the original Degrassi series. It aired on November 20, 1989. Plot Caitlin, in a soft-focus shot, walks down the school hallway towards Arthur; he opens the door for her, and she says that she didn't know he was such a gentleman; she then tells him that he's very handsome. Arthur gives her a flower, and they move closer to each other to kiss... the alarm goes off and Arthur wakes up, unhappy that he never gets to see the good parts of his dreams. At school, Arthur watches Caitlin coming down the hall, talking to Claude about the ozone layer. She goes into class and he opens the door for her, but she's not looking and almost falls through it; then they bump heads when they both bend down to pick up the books she dropped. In French class, Madame puts Arthur and Caitlin together for a project; they have to have a telephone conversation, "en francais." The students all head out for lunch; Arthur suggests that Caitlin come over to his place tonight to work on the project, but she says they can do it at school on Friday during their spare. Joey comes up and asks if they're still on for the movie on Friday; Caitlin says yes, but doesn't seem particularly interested. Joey asks if there's anything wrong; Caitlin says no, everything is fine. Elsewhere, Kathleen tells Melanie that she wants some romance in her life, and then says that Melanie can't really understand, because she's at least had some dates. They get to their lockers; Tabi and her girlfriends are there, blocking the lockers. Tabi sprays hair spray and gets it in Melanie's face. In the cafeteria, Caitlin talks to Claude, Joey walks by and sees them. He sits down with Snake and Wheels; they try to arrange a time for the band to practice, but they all have plans for the different nights. Joey tells them that they have to make some sacrifices if they want to succeed; Snake and Wheels suggest Friday night for the practice, but Joey says that he can't as he has a date with Caitlin. Wheels and Snake remind him that sacrifices have to be made, but Joey isn't willing to make that much of a sacrifice; they ask him what he did wrong, but Joey doesn't know, and tells them that he's not going to lose Caitlin. Caitlin finishes her conversation with Claude and sits with Maya, who comments that Caitlin has been spending a lot of time with Claude recently. Caitlin points out that they're just friends, and that she's still going out with Joey... sort of. At the next table, Arthur eavesdrops on the conversation and is happy to hear about Caitlin's rocky relationship with Joey. In the hall, an older student signs up for the school play and then tells Kathleen that she should as well; she does, and then tells Melanie about it, saying that the boy was definitely cute and definitely smiled at her. She tells Melanie that it's embarrassing not having a boyfriend; they reach their lockers and Tabi is there again, blocking the lockers and making out with Nick. Kathleen tells Melanie that they should just come back later, but Melanie points out that they need their books for class. They clear their throats and say that they need to get to their lockers, but Nick just yells at them to get lost. As they walk away, Melanie comments that they should just donate their lockers to charity, since they never get to use them. In another part of the hall, Arthur tells Yick that he likes Caitlin, and that she's almost ready to break up with Joey; Yick says that Arthur should ask Caitlin out, pointing out that if Arthur doesn't ask, she can't say yes, and adding that it's not the end of the world if she says no either. They go in to the classroom; Arthur approaches Caitlin, who is talking to Maya. Arthur asks about when they're getting together to work on the French assignment, and saying that he forgot what they'd already arranged. Caitlin tells him that they arranged to get together this afternoon; Arthur takes his seat and Maya tells Caitlin that Arthur has a crush on her; Caitlin says that she hopes not, as Arthur isn't her type. In the halls, Kathleen tells Melanie about the boy who spoke to her, saying that he's in grade 11, at least; she wonders what might happen if they both got the leads in the school play, and it were a romantic play. Melanie points out that all the good roles go to seniors. In a fantasy, Arthur and Caitlin are at dinner in a French restaurant, the waiters pour Coke into the champagne glasses for them, and serve fries. A violinist plays. They bring out Joey tied to a chair and gagged. Caitlin laughs, and they drink while looking into each others eyes; they move together to kiss and Joey tries to scream... a dog starts barking and Arthur wakes up. At school, Caitlin is at her locker; Claude comes along and asks her to go to a French film with him tonight... she says she's sort of... and trails off, then asks if he's available on Saturday. He tells her that the film is only showing tonight, Friday; Caitlin agrees to go with him. She catches up with Maya in the hallway and tells her about her date with Claude; Maya asks what about her date with Joey. Caitlin admits that she doesn't want to hurt Joey, and that's why she can't tell him the truth, so she'll need a really good excuse to break the date. Maya points out that Caitlin is just afraid of hurting Joey in case things don't work out with Claude; Caitlin says that that's not it, and Maya wishes her good luck. In the Resource Centre, Caitlin and Arthur work on their phone conversation, but he's not really paying attention; the bell rings, and he says that they can work on it tonight, but Caitlin says she's busy, then adds that he could do her a really big favour. She tells him that there's a movie that she wants to see, but doesn't want to hurt Joey; she wants Arthur to back her up when she tells Joey that they have to do their assignment tonight. She never mentions Claude; Arthur tells her that he's not a very good liar, but she assures him that all he has to do is agree; she'll do all the talking. They find Joey in the hallway and Caitlin tells him the lie; Joey can't believe that she's breaking a date to do homework on a Friday night. Wheels and Snake, however, are glad, because this means that they'll be able to have practice for The Zits tonight. Elsewhere in the hallway, Melanie and Kathleen hear the announcement about the Degrassi Tigers football game, and talk about how much they hate football; Scott, the older student that Kathleen said smiled at her walks by and asks if they're going to the game. Kathleen immediately says yes, but Melanie claims that she has to go home, and tells Kathleen to have fun. The older students head out to the quad, but Kathleen hangs back; Scott asks what's wrong and Kathleen tells him that she's not allowed to go out there; he tells her that it's okay, because she's with them. Outside the school, Caitlin asks Arthur when he wants to meet to finish the assignment, and they agree to get together early on Monday morning. Arthur asks Caitlin if she'd like to go to a movie with him tomorrow night; she turns him down, explaining that she likes him, but thinks they'd be better as just friends. Arthur looks heartbroken, and then watches as Caitlin walks away towards Claude, who is waiting for her; he hands her a flower and they walk off together. Later on, at home, Arthur sits alone in his room, looking upset, then lies down. At school on Monday, Kathleen tells Melanie that the older students at the football game treated her like a real person, not like a "minor niner" at all, and confirms that Scott is in grade 11. They get to their lockers; Tabi is there again with her friends, blocking the locker doors. Kathleen tells her to move, but Tabi doesn't and Kathleen freaks out, begins yelling at her and saying that they have as much right to be there as she does, then orders her to get out. Other students standing around start clapping; Tabi leaves, telling her friends that niners are crazy. Melanie asks Kathleen if she's okay; Kathleen smiles and tells Melanie that not all the good parts go to seniors. Elsewhere, Arthur tells Yick that it's not a problem that Caitlin didn't want to go out with him; Caitlin comes up and asks where Arthur was this morning, as they were supposed to meet to finish their French assignment. Arthur tells her that he finished it on his own; Caitlin thanks him, tells him that he's great and kisses him on the cheek, then walks down the hall. She catches up to Maya and starts telling her about her date with Claude on Friday, that after the movie, they went to a cafe and had cappuccino, and she thinks she's in love. Arthur watches her go. Trivia= *This episode also shares a name with the song "Dream On" by Aerosmith. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Arthur. *This episode marks the beginning of Kathleen Mead and Scott Smith's relationship. |-|Quotes= *Claude: "Caitlin, listen. Do you know Jean-Luc Godard?" Caitlin: "Uh, no. Does he go to Degrassi?" Claude: "Not quite. He's a French film director." |-|Featured Characters= *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *David Armin-Parcells as Claude Tanner *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos *Samer Kamal as Mahmoud *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Byrd Dickens as Scott Smith *George Chaker as Nick *Michelle Johnson-Murray as Tabi *Vincent Walsh as Patrick |-|Gallery= DO01.jpg DO02.jpg DO03.jpg DO04.jpg DO05.jpg DO06.jpg DO07.jpg DO08.jpg DO09.jpg DO10.jpg DO11.jpg DO12.jpg DO13.jpg DO14.jpg DO15.jpg DO16.jpg DO17.jpg DO18.jpg DO19.jpg DO20.jpg DO21.jpg DO22.jpg DO23.jpg DO24.jpg DO25.jpg DO26.jpg DO27.jpg DO28.jpg DO29.jpg DO30.jpg Poor artie k keep on dreamin.png caitlin-arthur.png liz-twins.png melanie-kathleen.png dream2.png claude1.png arthur-caitlin.png scott-kathleen.png caitlin-claude.png arthur-stalker.png kathleen1.png |-| Links= *Watch Dream On on YouTube Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 1 Episodes Category:Degrassi High